kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonwalking
|game_styles= |links=Gallery • Tutorial }}Moonwalking is basic trick used in Super Mario Maker that allows Mario to move backwards without turning around. This is most useful for levels that don't allow Mario to look back. How It Works Certain animations lock Mario in place and prevent him from turning around. During this time it is possible for Mario to travel backwards while still facing forwards which is normally impossible. Mechanics In most cases when the special animation ends, or Mario touches the ground, he will immediately start facing the direction he is traveling. Therefore it is necessary to press forward just before this happens to ensure he does not turn around. After starting to travel backwards, it is possible to maintain this backward momentum by constantly jumping off the ground before Mario has a chance to slow down. Variations Backward Jump In the Super Mario Bros. game style, Mario is unable to change the direction he is facing in midair (unless he is Costume Mario or Link). This allows him to jump into the air while facing right and travel to the left without turning around. Clown Car When in a Clown Car, it is possible to travel backward by lightly pressing backward on the joystick, or by pointing it in either a slight up/back or down/back diagonal input. This is not possible if the player is using a D-pad. Flipping Animation While Mario is in most back or front flip animations he is locked in the direction he is currently facing. This includes: *Crouching for one second and then jumping. *Dismounting Yoshi while touching the ground.This variation does not require pressing forward before the animation ends to continue facing forward. Ground Pound Note: This was patched in Super Mario Maker 2 version 1.0. During the Ground Pound animation, Mario is able to slightly drift in one direction. This allows him to slowly travel backward without turning around. Item Throw Mario is unable to turn around during the throwing animation. However, starting in Super Mario Maker 2 this variation was made harder to perform when in the Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World game styles. Power-up Attack When Mario is using certain power-up abilities he is locked in the direction he is currently facing for the duration of the animation. This includes: *Builder Mario swinging his hammer. *Cape Mario spinning his cape. *Fire Mario throwing a fireball. *Link swinging his sword or holding his bow. *Raccoon Mario performing a tail whip. *Superball Mario throwing a superball. Sliding By sliding on a sloped surface, Mario is able to travel backwards. Spinning Animation Note: The spin jump and propeller variations were patched in Super Mario Maker 2 version 1.0. When Mario is spinning the game does not register that he has changed directions until he lands back on the ground or stops spinning. This includes: *Propeller Mario propelling upwards or slowly drifting down. *Spin Jumps *Twirling while touching the ground. Vine Climb When Mario is climbing a Vine the game is unable to detect Mario has changed directions until he leaves it. Yoshi When Yoshi sticks out his tongue or shoots a fireball he is able to move backward without turning around. Other Techniques Backwards Pipe Entry Because moonwalking allows Mario to travel backwards without turning around, certain methods also allow him to enter a Warp Pipe backwards. Notes See Also Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Tech (SMM2) Category:Other Tech (SMM)